bronychatfandomcom-20200214-history
Karoi
Karoi is a Pegusis who, obvious to many, is interested very much in Furrydream. He originated from Pamyu and followed/stalked Furrydream to Brony Chat. While being just an normal user, due to his close ties to Furry he also is an admin on the Ask Brony Chat tumblr alongside Furry and Canvas, acting as Furrydream's right hand man whenever needed. 'Personality' Karoi is generally only kind to people he doesn't find the slightest bit annoying or aggrivating. To those that are annoying he'll attempt not getting aggrivated. He likes to generally help people and does artwork currently for free and has trouble accepting any pay if it isn't paying for someone else. (For example, he's had a member pay him by buying Furrydream Minecraft. He enjoys paying it forward.) 'Status' Karoi currently works on many art pieces along with running his tumblr (poorly) while answering questions, which tend to be more of requests. He doesn't create any R34 artwork, but has made some NSFW pieces. (For example, Moo.) While his artwork isn't on par with Furrydream's, he's managed to make a few people stunned by the pieces he's done himself, which look better with some touch ups on gimp. Rather than aiming to become better than his favourite artist, he works to become better than his favourite artist, as that is the best way someone can truely improve. Plans for creating music have been thought up, but as of now, he currently does not have any programs, nor time. Although FLStudio is his choice if he were to get a program. 'Skills' He doesn't have very many unique skills, a few casual ones here and there. He's acing both Math and English classes with what he knows. Math was always natually easy for him, however he used to be below average in English. Typing with grammar all the time (unless when joking and pretending to be noobish) has increased his grades dramatically and he encourages others to do the same. 'Original Character' Karoi's original character, who shares his name of course, in a usually grounded Pegusi. Being blank flanked at his age doesn't cause him too much trouble, since he keeps around those who are his friends most of the time. Compared to Enigma, this pony doesn't get nearly as many wingboners. He enjoys the thrill of adventure as many do, but at the same time enjoys the regular fun of his friends just as much. Karoi also has two female counterpart OCs: 'Kyra' Kyra is pretty much exactly the same as him. One of the biggest differences besides the gender is preferring Chocolate Pudding to Karoi's love for Lemonade. She also has burgundy streaks through her mane and tail. There is also Kairie, the other counterpart that takes on the form of a Unicorn rather than a Pegusi. Like Kyra has the same burgundy streaks. 'History' 'Before Brony Chat' Karoi met a few of the members that have migrated to Brony Chat from Pamyu, for example Furrydream and Darkly Valor. It was an Pokémon site where Karoi used the alias "Kysen" and was a Cyndaquil up until he felt to change to a Quilava. During this time he'd become a Brony after watching a few episodes of the show, and telling pachikira/Furrydream about it. He didn't watch it right away, however after being bribed be who is unknown to Karoi, he watched the show and would tell Karoi and others often he was going to go watch it. (I mean, going to go draw.) 'Coming to Brony Chat' At this time Karoi was getting rather bored and was trying to find another chatroom to go to. It was rather dull and Furrydream no longer visited as much, and with his timezone, he couldn't speak to many of the fun people he enjoyed anymore. He followed Furry's old deviantArt, and one afternoon noticed something interesting was uploaded, a picture of Emerl from Brony Chat. He wasn't really looking for a Brony Chat, and wasn't prepared to be swamped with ponies here and there, but if one of his friends was already there he should be able to settle in well. So, a Google search away, and he was at Brony Chat. Which was dead at the time. He noticed Furry had posted earlier, but was currently AFK. He got a shock on his return, finding Karoi there. 'Pre-2012' There wasn't very much things around to do at the beginning, but Karoi managed to get along with a few people on Brony Chat. Eventually he was invited to his first roleplay there on the misc. RP room. It turned out to be a Cupcake reinactment, with him as the victim. However, after having a knife shoves into his throat and several other things, he was brought out and taken to a safe place by Aussie's OC. 'Current Year' Currently Karoi uses both Brony Chat and Brony Haven to speak with all of his friends that have shifted to the other chatroom. He straight out says he won't be involved in anything against Brony Chat or Brony Haven, and intends to remain unbanned on both websites. The only time he was banned from either was Brony Haven, when BearHound decided to play a joke. He runs his tumblr answering questions from BC, BH and Pamyu with images unless his box is filled. He also assists in running Ask Brony Chat. (Although he doesn't assist very much at all, and has already screwed up) 'Gallery' hiResKaroiPony1.png|Karoi Generator Design KaroiPonyPach.png|Karoi's 'Mane' design KaroiOC.jpeg|Karoi's first complete Pony image by a dA artist, showing off his headphones and small top Ponyshrug.png|Karoi's Pony Shrug ur cooked2.png|Karoi chewing on a cooked Furrydream. Mm, yum. Chubbyedit.png|Chubby Pony Karoi 02 - Say hi to Paris Hilton.png|One of the many styles Karoi has been drawn in Two.png|Karoi as a maid Molestmask.png|Karoi in a Molestia mask